Behind the gate
by Amako-sama
Summary: Tony a passé le portail avec son missile. Et c'est l'explosion. La lumière, puis le noir. Les étoiles qui se reflètent dans l'armure. Il y a cet éclat vert, indéfinissable. Il brille plus fort, et alors on ne distingue plus la silhouette de métal. Quand la lumière se dissipe, il n'y a plus rien. Slash IronFrost.
1. Prologue

Tony saisit le missile et vola quelques secondes en direction de sa Tour. Alors qu'il allait en toucher la façade il se redressa brutalement, emportant la bombe avec lui. Sans un regard pour cette ville qu'il sauvait, sans même une pensée pour ses compagnons Avengers qui le fixaient, il fila tel une flèche de lumière vers le portail bleuté qui trônait au dessus de Manhattan.

Le ciel bleu disparu, happé par le vide, et Tony se retrouva dans l'espace. Un instant, il eut le souffle coupé par la beauté de la vue. Une immensité noire, vide, et pourtant pleine de tout ce qui fait rêver un homme.

Éparpillées aux quatre coins de l'univers infini, les étoiles souriaient à ce héros tombé trop tôt, qui se sacrifiait pour que la ville vive. Tony lâcha le missile qui fila droit vers le vaisseau chitauri. Alors qu'un doux sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres et que retentissait la tonalité de la boîte vocale, l'immense ombre noire qui obscurcissait les cieux explosa.

Une vague de chaleur et d'énergie épouvantablement puissante le rejeta en arrière. Derrière lui, à des milliers d'années lumière de lui, le portail se refermait sur la Terre. Les yeux dans les étoiles, la tête dans ses rêves et ses espoirs, le corps disloqué, Tony se laissa tomber en arrière.

Les yeux bleus brillants de l'armure s'éteignirent et Tony ferma les paupières, respirant doucement, une esquisse de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Un éclat vert plus tard, il n'y avait plus rien dans l'espace que des débris de métal rougeoyant.

* * *

Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites. Elle en a pas marre d'écrire tout le temps de nouvelles histoires ?

Eh les gars, j'ai de l'inspiration, autant qu'elle serve hein ! Bon, la vraie raison c'est que je rêvais de poster la centième fanfiction. Mais faut pas le dire trop fort, ça pourrait gâcher mon image d'écrivaine. Bwef.

Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mes canards, mais j'ai postée une nouvelle fanfiction IronFrost en commun avec ettoile. Allez-y pour donner votre avis s'il-vous-plaît, c'est important. Elle s'appelle **"Asgardian memory"**.

Sinon, ben les vacances c'est mardi prochain quoi 8D !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. Le vaisseau

Tony ouvrit les yeux. Tout était blanc, et lumineux. Affreusement lumineux. Déjà, il ne supportait pas le blanc. En plus, il avait l'impression qu'un camion lui avait roulé dessus. Avec application. Il pencha une seconde pour la gueule de bois et le coma éthylique, avant que la vague de souvenirs ne le submerge. Ah oui. Les Chitauris, Manhattan, le missile, le vaisseau, l'espace. Et cette lumière verte.

Il grimaça légèrement en clignant des paupières puis se redressa en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était quoi, _ça ?_ Pourquoi avait-il un bandage sur la tête ? Et les cheveux ras ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra violemment, faisant bipper une machine à ses côtés qui attira son attention. Ah. Il était sous perfusion apparemment. Et sous électrodes.

Génial. Un hôpital. Sauf que c'était petit, confiné, et pas du tout, du tout humain, comme décoration. Les lits en forme de... de quoi en fait ? C'était biscornu et irréel, impossible à définir. Bref, les lits ne correspondaient pas aux hôpitaux de chez lui. Donc, il était ailleurs.

Bravo Sherlock, tu fera de grandes choses. Il soupira. Son mal de crâne empirait et il ne savait toujours pas où il était. Il arracha violemment sa perfusion et ses électrodes, faisait retentir le son strident de la machine à ses côtés. Il se leva, tremblotant sur ses jambes, et tenta un pas hésitant vers la porte... sas... truc. C'était rond, et blanc, avec une vitre... rouge ? Ok, ça, c'était vraiment flippant.

Il s'écroula presque sur le battant de métal qui s'ouvrit en un claquement sec. Il se retrouva dans le couloir. Tony frissonna. Un courant d'air froid fit bouger le bas de son tee-shirt. Tient, d'ailleurs, on lui avait changés ses vêtements.

Il portait une sorte de survêtement qui était fait d'une matière bizarre, comme de la jute peut-être, mais en plus doux. Son tee-shirt était en coton, ça il en était sûr. Il en portait assez souvent pour en reconnaître quand il en avait. Mais ce n'était pas un coton habituel. Plus doux, plus léger peut-être. Et le tissage était différent aussi.

Il renifla. À quoi pensait-il ? Il était dans un endroit inconnu, peut-être même hostile. Il avait d'autres préoccupations à avoir que ses vêtements ! Soudain, il entendit des pas ainsi que des voix qui se rapprochaient. Incertain quand à la position des ses hôtes envers lui, Tony resta sans bouger, attendant de voir qui arrivait.

Il se figea. En face de lui, trois chitauris -était-ce vraiment des chitauris?- accompagnés de Loki le fixaient avec curiosité et une certaine forme d'inquiétude pour certains.

Tony arrêta de respirer. Là, il était foutu.

* * *

Hey ! Cette fiction est absolument totalement une idée de fou. J'ai déjà des tas de nouveaux projets pour elle, et une suite de malade prévue. Bon, le chapitre est archi-court, je sais. Mais je vous explique : je posterais un chapitre tous les jours 8D C'est pour ça qu'ils sont courts ! Donc vous aurez votre dose d'Amako tous les jours en attendant la suite de Sens of Revenge ! Ne suis-je pas trop bonne ?

Bwef, je vous aimes, j'attends vos reviews avec la plus graaande impatience (surtout que je suis en cours là, et que je poste au lieu de faire des maisons avec Sketchup 8D)

Je cous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	3. Rencontre

Il y eut un instant de flottement. De ces moments où vous ne savez pas quoi faire, quoi dire, quand vous savez que si vous bougez, vous êtes morts, mais que si vous ne bougez pas, vous l'êtes aussi.

Tony était complètement bloqué, la bouche entrouverte en un signe de stupidité et de béatitude extrême. Trois chitauris qui ne ressemblaient pas à des chitauris et un dieu impulsif et meurtrier le fixaient de leurs grands yeux ébahis. Apparemment, ils ne s'attendaient pas à le trouver réveiller si tôt. Ou hors de sa chambre... cellule... truc.

Ce fut un chitauri qui s'avança en premier. Plus Tony y réfléchissait et moins il était sûr que la _chose_ en face de lui était un chitauri. _Ça _avait les mêmes habits, la même allure, mais _ça _n'était définitivement pas aussi moche qu'un chitauri. Et _ça _avait l'air beaucoup moins cruel et stupide.

Le "chitauri" lui tendit la main, paume ouverte, comme pour la serrer. Tony recula d'un pas, incertain. C'était une déclaration de guerre ou pas ? Le chitauri recula sa main et s'adressa à lui dans une langue chuintante qu'il ne comprit absolument pas. Son air ahuri dû aider puisque Loki psalmodia quelque-chose et soudain, il comprit ce qu'on lui racontait. Et franchement, il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Parce que là, on se foutait de sa gueule. Mais genre, beaucoup quoi. Comme quand à la télé la fille de dix-neuf ans vous dit avec un grand sourire qu'elle a enfin trouvé l'antirides parfait et que sa peau a retrouvée son élasticité perdue (à dix-neuf ans, la pauvre).

- Bonjour Anthony Stark. Je m'appelle Hsh'ann, et voici T'schyrr et L'llorel. Je pense que vous connaissez déjà Loki Laufeyson.

- Coupons court aux présentation général. Stark est en droit de connaître la vérité, il doit déjà se poser nombre de questions.

- Oui, sans doute. Vous avez été envoûté Anthony Stark. Les événements qui se sont déroulés sur Midgard, d'après vos souvenirs, n'ont jamais eut lieu.

- Mais bien sûr. Arrêtons là le massacre. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Si c'est une arme, mettez vous votre proposition là où je pense.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Le Titan Fou a envoûté l'intégralité de la planète, vous compris, pour avoir tout loisir de mener une attaque dans l'ombre pendant que l'humanité était figée dans son sort de simulation. Il aurait prit le contrôle de Midgard si mon armée et moi, aidés de Loki, ne l'avions pas arrêté.

- Dites, je veux bien croire à la magie, tout ça tout ça, mais faut pas abuser non plus. Hallucination collective ? Pourquoi pas extasy pendant qu'on y est.

- Ne soyez pas si borné Stark. Nous avons des preuves de ce que nous avançons.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Suivez-nous dans ce cas Anthony Stark.

Tony secoua la tête, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Ils commençaient vraiment à manquer d'imagination ces Grands Méchants. Ce mensonge n'était même pas crédible. Il les suivis néanmoins, curieux de voir ce qu'ils allaient lui montrer.

* * *

Le chapitre deux est là ! Un par jour je vous ai dis. Je tiens TOUJOURS mes promesses... hum. Bref ! Figurez-vous que c'est ma maman qui m'a donnée l'idée ! Et ouais ! Donc c'est grâce à elle que vous avez ce chapitre si tôt. Sinon, il aurait été posté taaarddd ce soir, tellement j'aurais cherché x) Merci maman ! J'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	4. Le Titan Fou

Tony suivit les quatre hommes avec une pointe d'appréhension mêlée de la curiosité amusée qui le caractérisait. Ils arrivèrent dans une succursale semblable au centre des opérations de l'héliporteur du SHIELD. Tony retint un glapissement d'effroi. Il y avait plus d'une cinquantaine de chitauris rassemblés dans l'immense pièce, tous affairés à gérer le vaisseau où ils devaient se trouver.

Les quatre hommes bifurquèrent dans un couloir adjacent et Tony les suivis, tétanisé par la perspective d'une attaque de la part d'un tel vaisseau. La Terre n'y survivrait pas, surtout après l'attaque que Loki avait mené. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une sorte de salle de contrôle. Des centaines d'écrans affichaient des informations qui défilaient rapidement alors que d'autres chitauris les classaient en tapant frénétiquement sur des claviers dans une langue étrange, calligraphiée, semblable en certains point à l'arabe.

Des dizaines de voyants lumineux s'allumèrent soudain et le personnel fut en effervescence. Ils criaient des ordres à tout va, lançant de nouveaux programmes. L'écran géant qui prenait la quasi-totalité des quatre murs s'alluma et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'image. Une silhouette encapuchonnée, menaçante, se tenait assise dans un trône fait d'os et de crânes. On voyait en fond l'infini de l'espace, l'homme devait donc être devant le panneau de vue de son vaisseau, du moins c'est ce que Tony supposait.

Tout le monde s'était figé et même Loki ainsi que les trois chitauris s'étaient arrêtés avant de se poster près de Tony et de fixer l'écran. L'homme commença à parler et sa voix rauque aux accents sifflants résonna dans la salle.

- Chitauris... Je sais que vous avez sauvé Anthony Stark. Et vous vous préparez sans doute à lui révéler la vérité. Mais sachez que je n'ai pas abandonné. Je vous trouverais, et je vous tuerais tous, un par un. Et toi, Loki, catin des Neuf Mondes... Je me ferais une joie de t'ajouter à mon harem personnel tandis que Stark regardera la destruction de son monde. Vous souffrirez tous comme jamais vous n'avez souffert. Bientôt, susurra-t-il. Bientôt, la souffrance et la mort.

Ses derniers résonnèrent longtemps dans le silence pensant qui s'était installé dans la salle. Puis les voyants s'éteignirent au son du rire sardonique de l'homme dans l'ombre tandis que l'écran redevenait noir. Tony tourna son visage vers les quatre hommes qui n'avaient pas quitté l'écran des yeux.

Loki avait tant pâlit qu'il en paraissait verdâtre. Les trois chitauris, eux, tremblaient doucement, de peur contenue. Ils s'ébrouèrent, comme sortant de leurs pensées et firent signe à Loki et Tony de les suivre. Ils obéirent rapidement et ils atteignirent bientôt un petit bureau dont les murs étaient tapissés de cartes de la Terre. Ah, une salle dédiée aux attaques contre la Terre. Génial.

Les quatre hommes prirent place, invitant Tony du regard à en faire de même. Il obéit, non sans une certaine dose d'inquiétude. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Et la petite intervention de Monsieur-méchant tout à l'heure avait doucement ébranlées les certitudes de Tony.

Hsh'ann prit la parole en fixant Tony droit dans les yeux, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

- La personne que vous venez de voir est le Titan Fou, Anthony Stark. Il vous a retrouvé. Et il veut votre mort.

* * *

Argh, il a été dur à écrire celui-là ! Merci à ettoile sans qui il serait toujours une page blanche x)

Juste petite indication :

Hsh'ann se prononce : H aspiré et shann (avec deux "n" donc pas le son "en" mais le son "âne)

T'schyrr se prononce : tschirr

L'llorel se prononce : Illiorel (comme en espagnol, voyez ?)

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	5. Sauvetage

- Mais encore ? Interrogea Tony. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

- Par les Nornes Stark, ouvrez un peu votre esprit ! Cracha Loki. Nous vous avons sauvé la vie, la moindre des choses serait de nous écouter jusqu'au.

- Ben justement, c'est ça mon problème tête de bouc. Je n'ai aucune preuve que vous m'ayez sauvé la vie.

- L'llorel, tu veux bien... dit H'shann.

Le plus grand des trois chitauris se leva et alluma l'un des écrans. Tony vit alors un IronMan lâcher le missile et retomber comme une pierre alors que le portail se refermait. Puis un genre de navette s'approcher de lui et Loki ainsi que... T'schyrr, c'est ça ? en sortir.

Les deux hommes lévitaient et ne semblaient pas avoir besoin de masque ou quoi que ce soit pour respirer. Ils saisirent l'armure chacun par un bras et la ramenèrent dans la navette. Là, l'image se coupa avant de reprendre à l'intérieur de la navette, d'après ce que Tony pouvait en juger. Il vit H'shann arracher son masque et approcha son bras couvert de métal pour vérifier si il respirait. Apparemment, vu l'absence de buée sur le métal, ce n'était plus le cas.

H'shann leva un regard inquiet sur Loki qui s'agenouilla près de Tony. Il leva une main d'où rayonnait une aura verte qu'il posa sur la poitrine de Tony. Une seconde, le réacteur vira au vert avant de retrouver sa couleur bleu pâle. Le corps de Tony s'arqua alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration. Instinctivement, le Tony du présent baissa les yeux vers son réacteur. Il pâlit dangereusement. Le morceau de métal avait l'air encore plus enfoncé dans sa poitrine qu'avant. Il reporta néanmoins son attention sur la vidéo.

Loki avait suivit son geste du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Ainsi, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant ? Ils allaient devoir lui donner des explications sur ça aussi.

Le Loki de la vidéo s'écarta du corps de Tony qui, bien que respirant, ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Dans la même langue chuintante que Tony avait déjà entendue, ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes. Tony entendit son nom plusieurs fois dans la bouche de Loki. Il ne comprenait pas. Loki l'avait jeté du haut de sa baie-vitrée, et maintenant il lui sauvait la vie ?

La vidéo se stoppa sur les quatre hommes hochant la tête, visiblement ayant prit une décision. L'écran redevint noir et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Tony qui fronçait les sourcils, son cerveau de génie déjà en marche pour rechercher toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables.

- Vous voilà convaincu Anthony Stark ? Demanda H'shann.

- Vous pouvez... juste, arrêtez de m'appeler Anthony.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'on vous appelle alors ?

- Stark. Stark ira très bien. Loki m'appelle déjà comme ça. Bon, pour ça... je vous crois. Mais franchement, le coup du sortilège collectif là, c'est un peu gros, vous croyez pas ?

- Ce n'est absolument pas un mensonge Stark, dit Loki. Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, mais la magie du Titan Fou dépasse de loin l'entendement. Il est presque aussi puissant que moi.

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe... Bon, admettons que ça soit la vérité. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Et pourquoi le Foldingue là, il veut ma mort ?

- Vous n'êtes pas non plus un exemple probant Stark. Le Titan Fou craint que vous ne retourniez sur Midgard et que vous trouviez le moyen de défaire le monde de l'illusion collective dans laquelle il est plongée en ce moment même.

- Je veux bien admettre que je suis un génie, mais lever une illusion magique qui touche plus de six milliards de personnes ? Il m'a surestimé le vieux.

- Ne tombez pas dans la fausse modestie cette fois Stark. Vous en êtes capable. Avec votre... JARVIS, là. Vous pouvez contrôler le monde. Ne le niez pas. Vous refusez simplement de devenir un despote, mais vous le pourriez.

* * *

Je n'en reviens pas... Je poste _vraiment_ tous les jours. Waouh. Je m'hallucine moi-même. Bref. On avance lentement mais sûrement ! Tony n'a rien perdue de sa répartie en tous cas 8D (oui, je fangirl ma propre fanfiction, et alors ?)

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	6. Atelier

Tony se refusa de répondre. Loki n'avait absolument pas tort. Si il le décidait, le génie pourrait prendre le contrôle de l'humanité en vingt-quatre heures, montre en main. Et lui-même avait un peu de mal à l'accepter.

Alors forcément, le fait que le Titan Fou sache cela et veuille l'éviter, ça lui paraissait carrément dangereux. Et ça ne faisait que confirmer les dires du quatuor et la vidéo qui les accompagnaient.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude, sous le regard suffisant de Loki. Le dieu avait bien vu que le mortel s'était rendu compte de la situation. Restait maintenant à le mettre dans leur camp.

- Stark, je sais que vous nous croyez. Maintenant, il va vous falloir coopérer. Parce que le Titan Fou ne vous lachera pas de si-tôt.

- Sans rire ? Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ? Je suis dans la putain de grosse merde Loki. Même si j'en avais la capacité -ce qui n'est actuellement pas le cas-, je ne ferais rien pour lever cette illusion sans m'être battu avec le Fou avant. Je préfère éviter autant que possible une confrontation qui pourrait avoir des répercutions sur les vies humaines.

- Voila pourquoi nous avons conservée votre armure dans une succursale, intervint L'llorel.

- C'est cool mes poules. Vous m'y amenez ? Je crois que c'est urgent maintenant.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel mais prit néanmoins la tête de la petite expéditions. Ils quittèrent la salle et se dirigèrent, au travers de longs couloirs sinueux, vers l'atelier où était remisée l'armure.

Quand Stark pénétra la pièce, Loki cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Premièrement parce que, il fallait le dire, son armure était dans un état pitoyable, et deuxièmement, parce que la technologie à sa disposition semblait le rendre fou de joie.

Immédiatement, il commença à tout tripoter, un sourire de gamin sur le visage. Puis il s'approcha de son armure et perdit son masque de bonhomie. Il y avait du travail. Énormément de travail. Mais le sort du monde était en jeu.

* * *

Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est tellement court que je mériterais la mort. Mais je viens de me réveiller (oui, parce que moi j'ai encore cours donc je me couche tôt) et de me rappeler que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre. Honte atomique quoi. Donc je me dépêche avant qu'il soit minuit. En plus, je suis fatiguée.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	7. Cauchemars

La première semaine fut la plus dure. Stark avait constamment d'horribles cauchemars qui le faisaient hurler de peur et de douleur à la fois. Loki avait fini par ne plus en pouvoir et avait insonorisé les murs qui séparaient leurs deux chambres. Avant de changer d'avis. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait provoquer de telles images chez un homme comme Stark.

Alors désormais, la nuit, il écoutait Stark hurler. Et il faisait attention à chaque mot, chaque nom qu'il laissait échapper. Cela pourrait toujours lui servir plus tard si Stark se remettait à douter de ce que Loki et les trois chitauris lui avaient dit. Et plusieurs choses revenaient souvent. Yinsen, tout d'abord, en première place dans le classement « je-suis-le-nom-que-Stark-hurle-le-plus-fort ». Venait ensuite Pepper (qui était donc ce « poivre »?), talonné par Rhodey. Et en quatrième position, son propre nom. Et la peur qui transparaissait dans les cris de Stark lorsqu'il hurlait le nom du dieu faisait frissonner Loki. Jamais son nom n'avait été prononcé avec autant de souffrance et de terreur avant. C'était assez traumatisant.

Et parfois, Stark se contentait de hurler des paroles indistinctes qui faisaient sursauter Loki à cause de leur puissance. Puis cela terminait toujours de la même manière. L'humain se réveillait en sursaut puis se levait et partait dans son atelier. Loki et ses trois amis ne le revoyaient alors qu'au matin, chancelant et revêche à cause du manque de sommeil. Qui s'accumulaient d'ailleurs d'une manière plutôt inquiétante.

Le pire était que le travail de Stark n'en pâtissait absolument pas. Alors les quatre amis préféraient ne rien dire. Parce que Stark était si irritable qu'il serait capable de se tailler les veines juste pour avoir la paix.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Loki comment les trois chitauris et lui étaient devenus amis, le dieu n'avait même pas cherché à protester et lui avait tout dit. L'aura menaçante et les cernes de Stark y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup.

Il lui avait alors parlé de comment, après avoir chuté dans l'abîme (sujet sur lequel il ne s'était absolument pas étendu. C'était Stark bon dieu), il avait été sauvé par les chitauris. C'était un peuple accueillant et aimable qui fuyait depuis dans années l'influence du Titan Fou . C'est ainsi qu'il avait apprit pour Midgard. En effet, la planète chitauri avait subit le même sort que Midgard, et alors que faisant le triple de sa taille et comptant pas moins de douze milliards de chitauris, il ne restait aujourd'hui de cette race millénaire que quelques millions de survivants.

Les chitauris erraient depuis ce temps-là dans l'espace, veillant à fuir le Titan Fou qui, malgré qu'ayant pillé tous les sorts et toutes les richesse de ce peuple, cherchait encore à l'exterminer pour ne pas qu'il prévienne les autres planètes qu'il était susceptible de vouloir conquérir.

Au fur et à mesure que Loki parlait et décrivait son amitié pour H'shann, T'schyrr et L'llorel, l'illusion continuait de se lever sur l'esprit de Stark. Et les chitauris lui étaient apparus tels qu'ils étaient réellement. Vaguement reptiliens, une peau grisâtre tirant sur le vert, bien plus humains que ce que Stark semblait se souvenir. Ils étaient très grands, dépassant même Loki. De plus, les pouvoirs que les trois chitauris avaient révélés à Tony ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'il se rappelait. Ils sont métamorphes et peuvent détecter la « signature » de tout objet ou présence dans un rayon de cent mètres. De plus, ils sont dotés d'une technologie si avancée que Stark donnait constamment l'impression de se retrouver dans un magasin de jouets.

Plus le temps passait et plus Stark semblait s'acclimater à sa situation. Mais les cauchemars ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ils empiraient.

* * *

Je tiens encore à m'excuser de la médiocrité du chapitre d'hier soir, j'espère m'être rattrapé un peu sur ce chapitre. Pas de dialogues, comme vous avez pu le constater, mais une bonne mise en place des repères de l'histoire et un point de vue de Loki... féroce.

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant cette histoire, je rappelle pour ceux qui n'y seraient pas allé, qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre de "Sens of Revenge" et qu'un sondage **très important **pour la suite de l'histoire se trouve à la fin du chapitre.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	8. Ceux qui savent

Loki avait vraiment essayé de tenir. Mais là il n'en pouvait plus. Stark était imbuvable et hurlait un peu plus fort chaque nuit. À tel point que cela empêchait même Loki de dormir. Et qu'il se faisait agresser à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche à l'attention de Stark. Il devait faire quelque-chose pour les cauchemars, tout de suite, sinon il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps sans étriper quelqu'un. Stark, vraisemblablement.

Alors la nuit du quatorzième jour depuis l'arrivée de Stark sur le vaisseau, Loki se leva de son lit, les cernes jusqu'au menton et l'humeur qui allait avec, et se dirigea vers la chambre attenante à la sienne d'où provenaient d'horribles hurlements. Il entrouvrit la porte, juste assez pour qu'un rayon de la veilleuse du couloir filtre à travers le battant de métal et éclaire le visage crispé de Stark.

Loki vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près du corps tremblant du mortel et commença à le secouer vivement pour qu'il se réveille. Rien n'y fit. Stark devait être trop plongé dans ses cauchemars, parce qu'aucun geste de Loki ne semblait pouvoir l'en tirer. Finalement, le dieu finit par hurler lui aussi, appelant l'ingénieur pour qu'il sorte de ses démons mentaux.

Cette solution sembla mieux fonctionner que les autres, puisque Stark ouvrit des yeux aux pupilles si dilatées qu'ils en paraissaient noirs. Loki fronça les sourcils. Il était réveillé mais ne respirait pas. Ça n'était pas bon du tout ça.

- Stark, réveillez-vous ! Réagissez bon sang ! Respirez, vous allez vous tuer !

L'ingénieur sembla soudain prendre conscience de sa situation parce qu'il aspira une grande goulée d'oxygène avant de se redresser en position assise, le dos courbé en avant, le souffle court. Loki eut un sourire. Il allait pouvoir dormir tranquille cette nuit parce que Stark ne se rendormait jamais une fois réveillé.

Le dieu se leva du lit mais au moment où il allait se diriger vers la porte, une poigne ferme bien que tremblotante le retint. Les yeux paniqués de Stark étaient fixés sur lui en une supplique muette. Le génie avait beau savoir qui était en face de lui, il semblait à Loki qu'il n'y accordait pas la moindre importance.

Le dieu haussa un sourcil, en questionnement, bien qu'il ai parfaitement compris ce que demandait le mortel par ce geste. Il l'avait lui-même tant de fois quémandé à une mère distante et à un frère méprisant. Geste qui lui avait été reproché par un père suffisant et dont on ne lui avait jamais accordé ce qu'il demandait.

Alors là, tout de suite, si Stark consentait à la dire à voix haute, Loki resterait. Parce que des cauchemars, lui aussi en faisaient. Et personne ne l'avait jamais aidé. Mais par dessus tout, il ne voulait plus jamais entendre son nom prononcé avec la terreur des cauchemars de Stark. Cela lui donnait plus que tout l'impression d'être un monstre.

- Loki... Restes, souffla Stark.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu as les yeux de ceux qui savent.

Le tutoiement était venu tout seul. Tout comme les mots. Alors Loki resta. Parce qu'il avait les yeux de ceux qui savent. Et qu'il savait.

* * *

Et voila encore un chapitre, comme promis, malgré tous les problèmes qui me tombent dessus. Je ferais court aujourd'hui parce que le coeur n'y ai pas. J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'y ai mis, plus que pour tous mes chapitres, un peu de ce que je ressens.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	9. Au pied du lit

Tony se réveilla doucement, avec ce sentiment étrange d'avoir trop dormit qui le fatiguait. Il se frotta les yeux de ses poings à la manière des petits enfants puis écarquilla les yeux, ahuri. C'était quoi, là, à côté de lui ?

...Ah oui. Il avait demandé à Loki de rester. Biiiennnn Tony. Vas te pendre, tout de suite. L'ingénieur soupira en fixant la silhouette allongée à ses côtés. Au moins, tout le monde avait gardé ses vêtements. C'était toujours ça.

Il repoussa doucement la couverture pour ne pas réveiller le dieu puis sortit les jambes du lit pour poser ses pieds sur le sol. Il resta ainsi, les coudes sur les genoux, contemplant ses pieds nus. Peut-être resta-t-il ainsi une heure, sûrement plus. Un bruissement derrière lui le sortit de ses pensées mais il ne se retourna pas. Son horloge interne lui indiquait qu'il ne devait pas être plus de sept heures du matin. Impossible de se fier au soleil puisque là où il se trouvait, l'étoile la plus proche n'était pas le soleil et était de toute façon trop loin pour éclairer quoi que ce soit.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le dieu s'agenouiller derrière lui. Un souffle caressa sa nuque tendit qu'un battement de cil frôlait ses cheveux. Il frissonna. Il se passait quoi là ? Finalement, Loki s'assit à côté de Tony, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, penché en avant comme l'ingénieur. Puis il tourna la tête vers Tony, laissant ses cheveux retomber en mèches rebelles autours de son visage fin.

- Pourquoi suis-je resté Stark ?

- C'est à moi que tu poses la question ?

- Réponds-moi.

- Parce que je te l'ai demandé Loki.

- La vraie raison.

- Parce que j'en avais besoin.

- C'est ça le problème Stark. Tu n'aurais pas dû en avoir besoin. Tu vois où cela nous mène ?

- Pourquoi es-tu resté Loki ?

- Parce que je veux dormir.

- C'est ça le problème Loki. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'empêche de dormir. C'est ta conscience.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Parce que j'ai vu tes yeux.

L'échange ne rimait à rien, ne signifiait même pas grand chose. Mais ils s'étaient compris. Et c'était le plus important. Alors Tony se leva, enfila des chaussures et partit pour l'atelier. Il avait un système de hackage planétaire à créer.

Resté seul, Loki leva les yeux vers le plafond, là où il savait se trouver le ciel et Asgard, à des années lumières. Tout cela tournait vraiment mal. Vraiment très mal. Il se leva finalement pour rejoindre ses trois amis. Ils avaient également des choses très importantes à faire. Vaincre un immortel fou en faisait partie et se trouvait en bonne position sur la liste de leurs priorités actuelles. C'était la guerre.

* * *

Okay, ça vire sérieusement guimauve là, je sais. Mais dès le prochain chapitre (puis-je décemment appeler _cela _des chapitres ?) vous aurez de l'action, des machines et de la guerre *WAARRRRRR*.

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de l'évolution de cette histoire !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	10. Café

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il bloquait sur cet algorithme. Ce n'était pas possible. Loki lui avait demandé quelque-chose d'impossible. Hacker l'humanité, il en avait de bonne le dieu là. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il était un génie. Mais il n'était pas Jésus, hein. Les miracles, c'était pas son truc. Il savait pas faire.

Avec ce qu'il avait bidouillé pour l'instant, l'intégralité du continent américain ainsi que le Japon, la Chine et la Corée du Sud étaient à sa portée. Le reste... La distance était vraiment trop importante et certains gouvernements se parlaient tellement peu qu'ils n'avaient pas de programmes en commun et donc de moyen de les relier.

De plus, Tony avait besoin d'un lieu de centralisation d'où il pourrait contrôler les communications et les diffusions d'information. Or il était pour le moment sur un vaisseau spatial perdu au milieu de nulle part, sans même un système à sa portée. Alors de là à rejoindre la Terre...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Du café. Il lui fallait du café, _tout de suite._ Il allait leur proposer un deal à ces extraterrestres attardés. Il quitta la pièce qui lui servait d'atelier et se dirigea vers l'une des salles de contrôle. Il était certain de trouver au moins l'un des membres du Quatuor-Alien (c'était ainsi qu'il les avaient surnommé) dans l'une de ces salles.

Il entra dans celle qui contrôlait (du moins lui semblait-il) les systèmes informatiques du vaisseau -il devait bien leur reconnaître qu'en matière de technologie, c'était des boss.

Il tomba immédiatement sur L'llorel qui lui fit un vague sourire avant de retourner à ses commandes. Il avait apparemment beaucoup de travail mais Tony avait besoin de café _maintenant, _sinon leur virus mondial ils pouvaient se le foutre dans le cul, hein.

- L'llorel, t'as une seconde ?

- Que voulez-vous Anthony Stark ?

- ... Dites, vous le faites exprès ? À part Loki, vous m'appelez tous par mon nom complet.

- C'est une marque de respect.

- Ouais, bref. Je veux du café.

- Du quoi ?

- ... Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

Tony se détourna de lui en hurlant de frustration. Tous les fonctionnaires de la salle sursautèrent violemment en se tournant vers lui pour le fixer avec de grands yeux étonnés. Tony leur lança un regard noir avant de partir d'un pas rageur. Il devait trouver Loki. Loki lui trouverai du café, _lui. _Il était un dieu oui ou non ?

Il débarqua dans une petite salle où Loki semblait s'entraîner au combat avec H'shann. Il se mouvait avec une sorte de grâce féline qui le faisait paraître extrêmement dangereux. Tony resta quelques secondes à le fixer avant de se rappeler de la raison qui l'avait amené ici.

Il se positionna entre les deux combattants, manquant se prendre un coup de pied fouetté de la part de Loki qui se retint de justesse. Le dieu lui lança un regard noir. Tony le lui rendit en dix fois pire. Loki eut une grimace. Stark était de mauvaise humeur. _Pas bon._

- Que puis-je pour toi Stark ?

- Quoi que se soit, nous vous le fournirons, assura H'shann.

- Vous avez plutôt intérêt. Sinon vous pourrez vous brosser pour avoir votre virus et je me démerderai pour libérer la Terre seul.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Du café. Beaucoup, beaucoup de café.

- Tu plaisantes là ? La sécurité de Midgard contre _du café ?_

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Loki pâlit. _Il ne plaisantais putain de pas. _Il lança un regard déprimé à H'shann qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Avec un soupir, Loki se résigna. Il allait lui trouver du café.

* * *

... Je vous avait dis que ce serais la guerre. Non, sincèrement, une fois passer le problème du café, les ennuis vont vraiment commencer à arriver. J'espère que vous avez aimé en tous cas ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	11. Confiance

H'shann soupira. Si il avait su, il aurait laissé l'humain dans l'espace. Parce que là, cette histoire de café, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. De toute manière, il ne comprenait même pas comment le mortel faisait pour boire un tel jus de chaussette. Loki avait finit par en trouver (qu'il soit béni, Stark était devenu imbuvable) et il avait goûté. Il avait eut envie de vomir tant le goût était amer.

Stark était la personne la plus narcissique, la plus égocentrique, la plus emmerdante et la plus géniale qu'il ai jamais rencontrée. Même Loki faisait figure de gamin arrogant à côté de lui. L'humain était intrinsèquement convaincu qu'il était le meilleur. Il ne disait pas ça pour le frimer, il le pensait vraiment. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait sans doute raison. Parce que c'était un véritable génie, comme H'shann n'en avait jamais croisé avant.

Il avait apprit leur langue en moins d'un mois, l'écrivait aussi parfaitement. Il pilotait déjà l'un de leurs vaisseaux patrouilleurs alors qu'il lui avait fallut à lui plus de dix ans pour apprendre.

Quand Loki leur avait dit que c'était un génie, ils n'avaient pas mesuré. Mais là, sous leurs yeux, le mortel créait un programme qui allait lui permettre de contrôler une planète entière. C'était terrifiant.

Ils avaient cru qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance contre Thanos. L'arrivée de Loki avait déjà commencé à changer la donne. Mais avoir Stark en plus, c'était un ticket pour le succès. L'humain s'était aussi lancé dans la réparation de son il-ne-savait-pas-trop-quoi. Stark l'appelait Mark VII. Et vu la tête de Loki quand il le voyait à l'œuvre, ça ne devait pas être un vulgaire jouet.

Stark leur en avait fait une petite démonstration. La moitié de leur salle d'entraînement avait été réduite en poussière fumante. De quoi faire blêmir n'importe quel guerrier. Mais se dire que Stark était dedans, ça foutait carrément la trouille. Cet homme était une arme de destruction massive à lui tout seul.

H'shann sursauta lorsque des éclats de voix le firent sortir de ses pensées.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse de savoir que ma planète est en danger d'invasion ?

- C'est l'impression que tu donnes ! D'abord tu crises parce que tu n'as pas de café, maintenant tu veux qu'on t'amène du _palladium ?_

- Je te répète que c'est nécessaire à la création de nouvelles armures pour vous !

- Qui te dis que nous avons besoin d'armures ? Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire humain, nous sommes bien plus puissants que toi. Tu n'es bon qu'à créer des bidouillages informatiques pour tes machines ! Cracha Loki.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est pour ça que le Titan Fou a fait autant de ravages sans que vous puissiez l'arrêter ? Si vous êtes si fort, vous devriez même pouvoir le faire tout seul, ce bidouillage ! S'écria Tony.

- Ne sois pas insolent Stark ! Hurla Loki. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des mauvais rêves que tu es en droit d'être aussi familier avec moi.

Il y eut un bruit sourd suivit d'un grognement de souffrance. H'shann se leva à moitié. Stark venait de frapper Loki de toute ses forces. Le dieu était tombé au sol en se tenant le nez, de toute évidence brisé. Le sang s'en échappait à flot.

-Je t'ai fais confiance, enculé. Et toi, toi tu piétines ma confiance comme si ça n'était rien. Je te souhaites de crever Loki. Lentement, douloureusement. Crèves.

Stark tourna les talons et partit furieusement en claquant la porte. L'expression douloureuse qui ornait le visage de Loki retint H'shann de faire le moindre commentaire.

* * *

Je suis désolée, je poste avec une heure de retard. Honte à moi, j'avoue. Et les choses se gâtent ! Mouahahaha je suis ignoble !

On se retrouve, ben, tout à l'heure puisqu'on est déjà demain 8D

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	12. Excuses

Tony s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre plongée dans le noir. La respiration erratique, il fixait le mur de ses pupilles dilatées, les mains crispées dans les cheveux. Crise de panique. Un long gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se crispait encore un peu plus. Les paroles de Loki avaient réveillé bien plus que des vieux démons en lui. Tous ses sales petits secrets, ses squelettes de placard, ses hantises, ses remords et ses doutes étaient revenus au grand galop.

On ne l'appelait donc pas langue d'argent pour rien. Il savait taper là où ça faisait mal, en plein dans les blessures purulentes de l'âme. Et, oh bordel, ça faisait mal. Un nouveau sursaut secoua son corps et il trembla de plus belle, sa respiration sifflant dans sa gorge sèche.

Soudain, un rai de lumière filtra à travers sa porte entrebâillée. Il eut un sursaut plus violent encore et se rencogna plus profondément contre le mur. Une haute silhouette s'avança dans la chambre. Tony la reconnue immédiatement, ce qui le fit se reculer encore si c'était possible. Loki s'avança et referma la porte, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il s'approcha doucement, ses pas bruissants sur le sol de béton.

Il s'accroupit devant Tony et tendit une main sûre vers son visage. Qu'il recula immédiatement, Tony l'ayant violemment frappé. Alors Loki s'assit en tailleur et saisit les épaules de l'ingénieur qui se débattit violemment. Sans arrêter de le tirer vers lui, Loki l'encercla de ses bras jusqu'à ce que la tête de Tony soit posée dans le creux de son cou.

Rapidement, l'humidité des larmes qui dévalaient le visage paniqué de Tony vint mouiller le cou de Loki. Le dieu le sera plus fort encore. La respiration de Tony s'apaisa.

Loki se mit debout, entraînant le génie avec lui. Il les conduisit dans le lit et tous deux s'allongèrent, Tony se blottissant encore plus dans les bras de Loki. Sa respiration se calma totalement. Il s'endormit bientôt, bercé par les murmures de Loki.

Resté éveillé, le dieu relâcha toutes ses émotions. Son visage se crispa en un masque de remords, pas totalement dû à l'altercation précédente. Il avait fait bien pire. Et quand Stark saurait, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Il essuya une larme traître qui avait dévalée sa joue puis se blottit contre Tony en le serrant encore plus fort. Il finit par s'endormir avec, sur les joues, les traces brûlantes de la trahison.

* * *

Argh, je suis impardonnable. Je poste avec un jour de retard. Du coup, vous en aurez deux aujourd'hui !

Bon, voila, Loki s'est escusé à sa manière donc ça devrait aller mieux maintenant, hein :D ? Héhéhé, vous avez vu le cliffhanger ? Loki a trahis mais vous savez pas encore comment ni pourquoi 8D Je m'aime !

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews,

_**Amako.**_


	13. Cadeau

Les propulseurs s'allumèrent d'un feu bleu et Tony décolla. Son armure était enfin "espace-proof". Il fit trois fois le tour du vaisseau chitauri, finalement pas si grand, avant de redescendre sur la plate-forme de mise à feu des navettes. Loki l'avait observé tout au long de l'exercice, le visage crispé d'angoisse. Si l'armure cédait, Tony serait réduit en miette par le vide. Lui n'avait pas à s'en soucier, il était un dieu. Mais si l'ingénieur implosait, tout serait perdu.

Tony se posa dans un claquement métallique et s'avança vers Loki avant de renter à l'intérieur du vaisseau, suivi du dieu. Une fois à l'abri, il releva son casque et fit un sourire euphorique à la limite de l'arrogance. Loki leva les yeux au ciel. L'ego de cet homme était juste... phénoménale.

Tony eut une moue amusée à la vue de l'expression de Loki. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de le bassiner comme quoi il était un génie et que personne n'avait fait ça avant lui, merci bien. Tony dans toute sa splendeur. Ils accédèrent à la première soute de décompression où les attendaient H'shann, L'llorel et T'schyrr. Ce dernier eut un sourire pour Tony. Des trois chitauris, il était celui qui accordait le plus d'importance à la mécanique et s'entendait donc le mieux avec l'ingénieur.

Tony finit d'enlever son armure qu'il renvoya dans son atelier. Il avait dû créer une I.A. de substitution, puisque JARVIS n'était plus disponible. La nouvelle n'était certainement pas aussi développée et ne répondait même pas, mais elle obéissait à tous les ordres de Tony et c'était pour le moment suffisant.

Il salua les trois chitauris avant de saisir Loki par le bras. Il devait lui montrer quelque-chose qu'il avait préparé pour lui. Ils atteignirent rapidement l'atelier et Tony s'approcha d'un de ses établis. Il y prit deux balles de métal qu'il tendit à Loki. Le dieu les saisis, chacune dans une main, et attendit les explications de Tony.

Il ne put que sursauter. Les deux balles s'étaient déployées comme des fleurs qui écloraient et avaient recouvert l'intégralité de ses mains jusqu'au milieu de ses avant-bras, comme des gants.

Au centre de ses gants, là où Tony avait ses propulseurs, Loki n'avait qu'une sorte de vitre, ou plutôt de pierre aux multiples facettes, comme un diamant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont des amplificateurs-diffracteurs. Pour faire simple, lorsque tu utiliseras ta magie, tu pourra soit l'amplifier pour la rendre plus importante, comme une loupe, soit la diffracter en de multiples rayons qui toucherons plus d'ennemis à la fois avec un seul sort.

Loki eut une expression absolument inédite. Un mélange détonnant entre l'incrédulité, la reconnaissance et l'euphorie. Sans chercher plus loin ou demander de nouvelles explications, il se jeta au coup de Tony et l'embrassa furieusement.

L'ingénieur écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de laisser son expression s'adoucir et répondre avec passion au baiser du dieu.

* * *

Aha ! Avouez que vous m'aimez. L'attente valait le coup, non ? Attention de vérifier que vous n'avez pas manqué le chapitre d'avant puisque j'ai posté les deux aujourd'hui.

Je veux des reviews ! Prochain chapitre, c'est la guerre, pour de vrai 8D

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	14. Guerre

Ça avait fini au lit. Parce qu'ils sont Tony et Loki et que bordel, c'est ce qu'on attend d'eux. Trois respirations saccadées et deux gémissements plus tard, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, Loki somnolant doucement.

Mais pas Tony. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'en vouloir. Et c'était le pire sentiment qu'il ait jamais ressenti. Parce que l'indécision, ce n'est pas quelque-chose qu'il avait le droit de ressentir. Il s'efforça d'enfoncer ça au fond de sa gorge et de l'oublier, faisant mine de ne pas se rendre compte de la crispation étrange dans sa poitrine.

Loki se blottit un peu plus contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il y eut un frémissement. Le dieu sentait le pouls de Tony qui battait trop vite. _Panique._

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stark ?

- Rien. Rien du tout. Dors.

- Bien sûr, prends-moi pour un imbécile. Regrettes-tu ?

- Non, non. C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne m'en veux absolument pas, je le referai même avec plaisir. Et je m'en veux de ne pas ressentir de remords.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'en vouloir ? Tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne.

- J'ai une compagne Loki, qui m'attends plongée dans son illusion.

- Et alors quoi ? Tu as couché avec moi et tu vas courir la rejoindre ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas. Je veux être avec toi.

- Bon. Alors arrêtes de t'en vouloir.

- J'ai peur Loki.

- De quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Doux idiot. Je t'aime. Dors.

Tony eut un sourire doux avant de se tourner pour être face à Loki. Il l'embrassa puis ferma les yeux. Tous deux s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut une alarme qui les tirèrent du sommeil. Ils sursautèrent violemment avant de s'habiller en vitesse pour rejoindre leurs trois amis. L'llorel fit un bref topo de la situation à Loki pendant que T'schyrr entraînait Tony jusqu'à son laboratoire. Le Titan Fou attaquait. Tony devait se préparer.

Il enfila rapidement son armure avant de rejoindre Loki qui l'attendait avec H'shann et L'llorel. Ils se dirigèrent vers la plate-forme de lancement, bientôt suivis par T'schyrr. Là, Tony lança son protocole. Le hackage de la Terre allait pouvoir commencer.

Il en informa Loki avant de s'élancer dans le ciel à la rencontre de la première navette envoyée par le Titan Fou. Il ne vit pas l'expression paniquée de Loki, provoquée par ses mots.

Ce qui sortit des navettes était tout sauf humain. Une grimace affreuse de sauvagerie déformait leurs traits. Pourtant, ils semblaient indubitablement familier à Tony. Il pâlit. C'était des chitauris. Affreusement déformés et atrophiés, mais des chitauris tout de même. Sûrement ceux que le Titan Fou avait capturé lors de la prise de leur planète. Il avait dû les faire torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perde la raison et deviennent ces bêtes assoiffées de sang.

Tony envoya son premier missile, détruisant la seconde navette qui arrivait. Il vérifia du coin de l'œil l'avancement de son logiciel pirate. Il eut un sourire. Il était vraiment un génie. Hacker une planète entière qui devait se trouver à des années lumières de là !

Malheureusement, son moment d'absence lui fut fatal. Il sentit un choc brutal frapper sa nuque. Des points noirs papillonnèrent devant ses yeux et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 13 ! Avouez, vous mourrez d'envie de savoir la suite 8D Vive la guerre ! Ah, et grandes révélations dans le prochain chapitre. Vous allez me détester.

J'attends votre avis avec impatience !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**

P.S. : Pour ceux qui suivent Sens of Revenge, n'oubliez pas d'aller voter ! C'est important pour la suite et ça peut vous faire gagner un O.S.


	15. Prisonnier

Il papillonna des yeux un instant, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière vive qui l'avait réveillé. Il finit par ouvrir complètement les paupières, fronçant le nez face aux sels qui l'avaient sortit de l'inconscience. Il se redressa doucement, massant son crâne qui pulsait douloureusement.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait. Il était sur un petit lit aux draps rêches, sûrement un lit de camp, peut-être un lit d'infirmerie. L'odeur d'antiseptique qui régnait confirma son hypothèse. Un homme entra dans la pièce, retenant l'attention de Tony. Il était... horriblement humain.

Tony savait qu'il avait dû être fait prisonnier par le Titan Fou. Mais il est toujours plus facile de haïr ses ennemis lorsqu'ils ne nous ressemblent pas. Or l'homme qui lui faisait face était aussi humain que lui. Absolument pas défiguré ou quoi que ce soit. Simplement un infirmier comme il y en avait tant sur Terre. Et c'est cela qui lui fit le plus peur. L'idée que la Terre était peut-être déjà sous le contrôle du Titan Fou.

L'infirmier se pencha sur lui, vérifiant qu'il aille bien. Trop choqué, Tony se laissa faire sans protester. Dix minutes plus tard, l'homme se releva finalement, inscrivit quelques mots sur son dossier puis appuya sur un bouton du mur.

- Vous sentez-vous capable de vous lever et de marcher ? Demanda l'homme.

- Euh... oui, je crois, souffla Tony, ahuri par la courtoisie de l'infirmier.

- Bien. Ils viennent vous chercher.

Tony eut à peine l'occasion de se soucier de l'identité de ces « ils » qu'il entendit des bruits sourds et métalliques, comme des armures battant des flancs d'hommes sur-entraînés. Génial. La milice du Grand Méchant en Chef.

Cinq chitauris modifiés, armés jusqu'aux dents, bardés de métal, entrèrent dans la pièce et firent signe à Tony de se lever. L'idée de s'enfuir ou de résister plana un instant dans son esprit, avant qu'il ne la repousse. Il n'était pas stupide. Il était en terrain inconnu, entouré d'hommes rompus au combat, sans son armure. Autant savoir d'abord ce qu'on lui voulait et, si besoin, simuler de donner ce qu'on lui demanderai.

Il suivit donc les cinq hommes au travers d'un dédale de couloir qui lui rappela l'héliporteur du SHIELD. Ils atteignirent finalement une pièce sombre qui paraissait très grande bien que partiellement dissimulée par le manque de lumière. Une silhouette était assise sur un immense siège, tout au fond de la pièce. Tony retint un soupir. Encore un mec à l'ego surdimensionné. On lui avait dit un jour qu'on mesurait l'ego d'un homme à la distance entre la porte de la pièce et son bureau. Si il devait se fier à ça, son ravisseur méritait plus le titre de Titan Narcissique qu'autre chose. Parce que putain, il fallait au moins des vivres et de l'eau pour traverser la salle sans risquer l'hypoglycémie.

Les cinq molosses poussèrent Tony à avancer, ce qu'il fit en conservant une démarche fière et décontractée. Il arriva devant ce qui semblait être un trône et il put apercevoir l'homme qui s'y tenait. Une grande capuche noire cachait son visage, il portait une cape noire sur des vêtements noirs. Et il portait des gants. Devinez ? Noirs, bravo. Tony faillit glousser. Faillit parce que le Grand Vilain Timbré prit la parole.

- Bonjour Anthony Stark. Vous avez dû entendre parler de moi. Je suis, d'après le Menteur, le Titan Fou. Je préfère le titre de Libérateur des peuples. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Thanos.

Tony frissonna. La déférence qu'il vit sur le visage des personnes présentes dans la salle étaient écœurante. Tout comme la consonance du nom qu'il trouvait terrifiante.

- Navré de dire que je ne suis pas enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je fais quoi ici ? Vous voulez faire un poker ?

- L'humour est une chose rare de nos jours Anthony Stark. Malheureusement, pour vous, ce n'est pas pour cette qualité que je vous ai invité sur mon vaisseau.

- Invitation appréciée à sa juste valeur, n'en doutez pas une seconde.

- On a dû vous dire que je souhaitai votre mort. Rien n'est moins vrai. Vous allez m'être très utile.

- Je ne crois pas non. Je vais attendre bien sagement que Loki vienne me libérer pendant que mon virus sort la Terre de votre emprise.

Thanos éclata d'un rire rauque et malsain qui fit frémir Tony. Jamais rire ne lui avait semblé si horrifiant.

- Vous êtes si naïf. Loki vous a menti, comme il sait si bien le faire. Il n'y a jamais eu d'illusion. Loki a attaquée la Terre et lorsque que vous avez détruit le vaisseau chitauri avec votre arme, il vous a récupéré pour vous rallier à sa cause.

- Vous mentez.

- Oh, vous aimeriez bien ? Je parie qu'il vous a promit amour et fidélité, hum ? Mais mon cher ami, Loki est le Dieu du Mensonge !

Les paroles résonnèrent longtemps dans l'esprit de Tony. Puis soudain ce fut la déchirure. Et le monde s'écroula.

* * *

Chapitre exceptionnellement long, je vous l'accorde. Mais il annonce des tas de choses ! D'ailleurs, vous me haïssez ? J'espère bien ! Et si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, prenez-vous en à ma mère. Je lui ai proposé trois suites pour cette histoire et elle a choisie celle-là. Donc c'est pas ma faute *sourire angélique*.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	16. Trahison

Le cerveau en pause, Tony regardait la vidéo que Thanos avait demandé qu'on lui passe. Derrière lui, le Titan Fou riait doucement face à son désespoir apparent.

Sur l'image, il voyait Loki parler à H'shann, T'schyrr et L'llorel. Et il entendait surtout.

« Il ne doit rien savoir. » « Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé Loki ? » « J'ai besoin de lui. » « Il nous sera très utile. » « Il faut dominer Midgard. » « Stark doit croire que je l'aime ».

Alors Tony arrêta juste de respirer. Parce que tout ce en quoi il avait cru ces dernières semaines n'était qu'une immense mascarade. Il se tourna vers Thanos qui le contemplait avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- C'est simple. Loki règne actuellement sur Midgard. Je veux que cela change.

- Et je viens faire quoi dans l'histoire ?

- Votre programme a déjà conquit toute la planète. Vous la contrôlez. Je veux que vous libériez Midgard de l'influence de Loki.

- Mais bien sûr. Vous voulez juste libérer la Terre du méchant Loki et vous en aller comme ça ? Y'a marqué crétin sur mon front ?

- Oh, mais ce que je veux, c'est Loki. Il m'a volé mon armée. Je veux récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Je vous aide à libérer Midgard et vous me laissez Loki.

Tony avait mal. Tellement mal qu'il laissa son instinct dans un coin. Loki l'avait trahis, alors qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il avait trahis Pepper pour lui. Alors il ne chercha pas à protester.

- C'est d'accord. La Terre contre Loki. Marché conclu.

- Parfait ! Yashbek, conduit Anthony Stark jusqu'à la pièce où l'on a mit son armure. Il en aura besoin pour ce qui va suivre.

Yashbek, vraisemblablement un des colosses qui l'avait amené ici, s'approcha de lui et le prit par le bras. Tony se laissa faire, comme amorphe. Le colosse l'amena jusqu'à un porte coulissante en acier et l'y poussa. Tony entra dans la pièce et y trouva son armure ainsi que la pointe de la technologie terrienne actuelle. Il ne fut même pas surprit. Si des hommes aidaient à l'infirmerie, il y en avait certainement qui aidait à autre chose, y compris procurer la technologie terrienne à Thanos.

Il se mit immédiatement au travail. Il avait trop de colère accumulée pour qu'il se contente de dormir ou de se reposer. Et il avait un dieu à faire souffrir. Autant que lui même souffrait. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Et il avait surtout envie de vomir.

* * *

Et oui ! Loki a trahit ! Vous pouvez me haïr, c'est gratuit. Evitez juste les blessures graves, je dois être en mesure d'écrire la suite quand même.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	17. Souffrance

Tony était allongé dans le lit de sa « cellule ». Il ne savait même pas comment l'appeler, puisqu'il n'était prisonnier à proprement parler. Toujours est-il qu'il était chez les méchants. Enfin. Pour autant qu'il y ait encore un vraie définition du mot « méchant », avec les dernier événements.

Il avait mal. Bon dieu qu'il avait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur avec des griffes d'acier rouillé. Toutes ses blessures qu'il avaient reçues au cours de ces dernières années, ces blessures psychologiques qui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment refermées, le brûlaient ignoblement. La trahison de Loki n'avait fait que jeter du sel sur les plaies.

Quand il avait été trop fatigué pour même tenir debout et continuer à travailler sur son armure, il était partit se coucher. Dans sa chambre, projetée sur un des murs, une vidéo de Loki tournait en boucle. C'était une discussion entre lui et H'shann, qui mettait au point les derniers détails de son plan. Et il disait textuellement qu'aimer Tony n'était qu'un coup monté pour gagner sa confiance.

Son cœur s'était brisé mille fois en entendant ces mots. Et la vidéo tournant en boucle, il n'avait put empêcher Loki de répéter encore et encore qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Il avait envie de pleurer. Tout ce en quoi il avait cru, tout ce qui lui avait fait tenir le coup, n'était en fait que vaines paroles et vils mensonges. Tony eut un rire amer en se disant que Loki portait bien son titre.

Il se releva en soupirant, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir malgré la fatigue écrasante qui l'assaillait. Il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir comme ça. Il voulait tout oublier, là, tout de suite. Et se venger.

Il eut un sourire cruel. Loki allait souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert. Il laisserai Thanos le capturer, il sauverai la Terre et retournerai voir sa douce Pepper qui commençait à tant lui manquer.

Bon dieu qu'il avait mal.

* * *

Très très court chapitre mais je suis pressée (fête de la musique, comprenez ?). Tony souffre de plus en plus et ça sera de pire en pire ! Il va souffrir, je vous le garantis 8D !

J'attends vos protestations reviewesques avec impatience,

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	18. Amnésie

Tony se réveilla avec une migraine incroyable. Il se redressa doucement en mettant la main sur son front. Il grimaça. Après un bref regard autours de lui, il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas où il était ! Ce n'était pas la cellule chez Thanos, ni sa chambre dans le vaisseau chitauri. Alors où était-il ?

Il sortit du lit et enfila un pantalon qui traînait par terre (sans savoir si il était à lui d'ailleurs). Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de haute stature. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Loki.

Qu'est-ce que le dieu faisait là ? Et puis où était-il d'abord ? Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il commença à trembler de tous ses membres. Un air inquiet se peignit sur le visage de Loki. Il s'avança vers Tony en tendant sa main comme pour toucher son visage. Tony fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième.

Au fur et à mesure que Loki avançait, Tony reculait, de plus en plus paniqué. Loki finit par froncer les sourcils puis sans crier gare, il plaqua Tony contre un mur et le prit dans ses bras. Tony se surprit à respirer plus calmement et à se détendre. Il avait la sensation d'avoir toujours connue cette étreinte. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Si ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tony ?

- Tu... Thanos et puis toi et les chitauris et tu ne m'aimes pas et _bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- Calmes-toi, respires doucement.

Tony fit ce qui lui dictait le dieu. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui lui arrivait et ça le terrorisait. Il avait beau regarder autours de lui, il ne savait toujours pas où il était.

- Je suis où ?

- Tu es dans nos appartements, à Asgard.

- Tu plaisantes, hein ? C'est encore un de tes mensonges.

- Non Tony. On est là pour le mariage de Thor.

- Thor ? Son mariage ?

Ça lui revenait tout doucement. Il avait le sentiment de savoir ça. Thor et... et qui en fait ? C'était blond et c'était gentil. Mais qui c'était, hein ?

- Avec qui ?

- Il épouse Steve. Bon sang Tony, tu as perdue la mémoire ?

- Non Loki. Je pense plutôt que TU m'as fait perdre la mémoire pour m'embobiner dans tes mensonges.

- C'est faux Tony. Et ça me désole. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- J'ai été enlevé par Thanos, il m'a montré ta trahison et je l'ai aidé.

- On va avoir du boulot à faire tous les deux, chéri.

* * *

Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, hein ? Et bah moi non plus 8D ! L'idée m'a sauté dessus comme Tony sur Loki et je n'ai pas pu résister. J'avais trop envie d'écrire ça. Donc voilaaa ! Vous m'aimez, hein ! Vous vous demandez ce qui va se passer 8D ? Ben vous devrez attendre mouhahahaha !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	19. Réalité

Tony était assis sur un fauteuil, en face de Loki, Steve et Thor qui lui racontaient (d'après ce qu'il avait compris) les vingt dernières années. Apparemment, et c'était très dur à croire, l'invasion de New-York avait eut lieu mais Loki avait gagné. Il avait tenté de prendre possession de l'univers mais les Avengers étaient venu lui botter les fesses.

Enfermé dans les geôles du SHIELD, il s'était lentement désintoxiqué de l'influence du Tesseract et de Thanos. En effet, et cela ne changeait pas de son « rêve », les chitauris n'étaient pas ces affreux monstres qui avaient attaqué New-York. Et H'shann, T'schyrr et L'llorel existaient vraiment, ils habitaient même à Asgard avec Tony et Loki.

Parlons-en d'ailleurs d'eux deux. Tony serait venu au SHIELD pour rendre visite à Loki. Là, il aurait réussi à acclimater le dieu à sa présence. Puis au fil des jours, Tony était tombé amoureux. Un jour, Loki avait tenté d'infiltrer son esprit et était tombé sur les sentiments que Tony éprouvait pour lui. L'ingénieur lui en avait beaucoup voulut et avait refusé de venir au SHIELD pendant plusieurs semaines.

Puis, face aux supplications incessantes de son petit frère, Thor avait fini par traîner Tony au SHIELD et le jeter dans la cellule de Loki où ils avaient eut une discussion qui s'était soldée par plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, un baiser langoureux, puis l'enlèvement d'un dieu nordique par un homme en armure intelligente et enfin le kidnapping de ce même homme en armure par le dieu nordique. Bref, beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand chose.

Tony avait prouvé que Loki n'y était pour rien et avait alors fait la connaissance des trois chitauris. Les Avengers s'étaient battus héroïquement (après tout, c'était leur rôle) contre Thanos et ses troupes et avaient gagné. Ça avait faillit finir en partouze générale à Asgard mais Frigga veillait au grain et chacun était resté dans son lit (ou presque).

Finalement, Loki et Tony s'étaient mariés et Tony avait mangé la pomme d'Idunn par inadvertance. Forcément, quand votre chéri vous dit : « Tiens, manges ta compote mon amour ! » en se l'étalant partout sur le corps et qu'on s'appelle Tony Stark, et bien on va manger la compote. Quand après on vous dit que vous êtes immortel, là, ça fait des étincelles par contre. Tony avait faillit demander le divorce. Deux baisers et trois coups de rein plus tard, l'idée était oubliée.

Tony avait finit par quitter la Terre pour rejoindre Asgard où il vivait depuis une quinzaine d'années. Steve et Thor s'étaient mariés la veille. Et voilà où il en était.

Et Tony n'y croyait absolument pas. Pourtant, quand il vit les photos qui jonchaient leurs appartements, quand il eut parlé à Frigga et Odin puis quand il vit Natasha et Clint, avec leurs rides et leurs cheveux blancs, il commença à douter.

Puis Loki l'entraîna à travers tout le Palais en le tenant par la main (pourquoi avait-il la sensation que c'était un geste récurrent?) pour le mener dans une immense pièce lumineuse.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Tony, des arabesques et des volutes d'une matière lumineuse d'un bleu profond emplit d'étincelles dansaient dans l'espace autours d'eux. Les filaments de poussière d'étoile (car c'est ainsi qu'ils paraissaient à Tony) semblaient tourbillonner et se concentrer au centre de la pièce où se trouvait un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

Loki, dans le dos de Tony, encercla ce dernier de ses bras puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. Et tous deux contemplèrent leur fils, les prémices du bonheur retrouvé couvant au fond de leurs yeux. Tony avait retrouvé sa vie.

Quelque part dans le Palais, une lumière verte se refléta dans une armure rouge et or.

* * *

Et voila, c'est la fin de "Behind the gate". Je sais que vous ne vous y attendiez pas, et pour tout vous dire, moi non plus. Seulement voila, cette histoire est partie d'un délire avec ma mère, dans la voiture, tapée à la va-vite dans un coin de mon ordi, parce que je voulais être celle qui posterais la centième fanfiction IronFrost en français.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait de telles proportions, une telle longueur et qu'elle ai un tel succès. La fin vous semblera peut-être un peu abrupte mais moi elle me plaît.

Pour ceux qui se posaient la question, je vais bientôt poster des dessins de nos trois chitauris, pour que vous voyez comment je les imagines. Je mettrai le lien sur mon profil donc passez y voir de temps en temps. Et si quelqu'un se demandait (et n'avais pas cherché, la quiche), "Behind the gate" veux dire "Derrière/De l'autre côté du portail". Voila !

Je peux déjà vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle histoire est en préparation. Elle paraîtra dès la fin de "Sens of Revenge" (dans deux semaines). Ce sera un IronFrost, ne changeons pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Donc on se retrouvera bientôt ! D'ici là, et bien vous pouvez continuer de suivre "Sens of Revenge" ou vous attaquer à "Asgardian memory" que je publie avec Ettoile.

J'attends avec impatiences vos impressions,

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
